Snow
by Yoshikou
Summary: Two friends find themselves in a snowstorm as a result of their search for Paradise. One is mortally wounded as the other attempts to push him forward. Is Paradise really worth seeking? Or is it the friendship that they've created throughout the journey more valuable? ONE-SHOT. Thanks to Johnwolf for allowing me to use his character.


**First I want to say thanks to Johnwolf for letting me use his character (once again) in this short one-shot that I've created. The story's about friendship, and moving on. I would love it if you read and review, since it would tell me what I'm doing right or doing wrong. Enjoy the one-shot~**

"Come on" I said to the wolf that staggered next to me. Droplets of blood dripped from the open wound on his shoulder, as well from his sides, turning the white snow into a crimson color. His blue eyes staring ahead, unfocused. I supported him with my shoulder, but I could tell by the way he was leaning heavily on me that the wound was severe. Every breath was a shudder to him, every breath was a fight. My black fur being stained by the blood from his wounds, and as the snowstorm intensified, my hopes diminished.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to me. Not even a whisper, like a silent cry. I felt more weight from supporting him now, almost as if I was carrying him myself. I turned and looked at him, his eyes half open with small specks of blood on his mouth.

"Shut up dummy, we're going to make it. We have to make it" I said to him.

"I've been... nothing but a burden..." he whispers before shuddering and collapsing onto the snow. The snow being stained from where he laid, and his sides heaving in heavy pants.

Alerted, I immediately nudged him. "It's not true, you saved us...so many times"

He chuckled before another violent spasm shook his body. He gasped in pain. "I...never wanted to go..."

"Then why? Why did you come with me?" I shouted at him, I feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes now. My childhood friend. Dying here. Nothing I can do.

"I didn't want-" his voice broke off.

"-you to be alone" he finished.

"You idiot" I said. "You big idiot..." I licked at his wounds, trying to clean or at least stop the bleeding. I tried everything. Putting my paw on the wound. Licking the wound but the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

"Aatu..." he whispered to me.

"What?" I answer, with one paw on his wound frantically trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Do you think...the others...made it?" he asked weakly.

I looked at him, and how starved he was, at how light he has become. He hasn't eaten in days, giving the food to me and the others to sustain myself. I felt horrible not knowing his rib cages were showing from the lack of diet.

"Yes. I'm sure they made it" I answer, stammering a bit.

He sighed a breath of relief. "I'm so glad..."

"Shiroi... You big idiot, don't you dare die on me!" His eyes began closing.

"Shiroi!" I shook his body and his eyes snapped open for a brief moment.

"Please...go on..." he gasped. "Do it...for both of us..."

"I can't" I whimpered back. "I don't know how..."

He smiled a little, a smile filled with pain but yet serenity. "You've always been...the strong one... Remember...how we first met...?"

I sniffed, some tears dropping onto the snow now.

"Yeah... You were being picked on by the neighborhood kids..." I said, smiling as I remembered.

"You...helped me" he said back. "You...always...help...others."

He gasped for air again. This time his eyes began closing and no matter how hard I shook him, they stayed close.

"Thank you-"

"For-"

"Being-"

"My-"

"Friend."

He gasped those words out, before his body shuddered one more time and laid still. Still in the the snow. It took me a long time to realize that he was really gone this time. No matter the insults that I throw at him, he wasn't going to respond. No matter how hard I tease him, he's not going to reply.

"Shiroi?" I said, prodding him. "Shiroi..."

I threw my head back and wailed. Howled a sorrowful song for my lost friend. As I turned back towards his fallen body, I could barely make out his figure from the snow encasing him. I sat there for a while, beside his body was the snow continued to pile o him. Reminiscing about the past, about the fights we had, and about the good memories we always got out of them. He was always a pain in the ass, but he was the only person I could truly rely on. When I was captured by the nobles, he came to my rescue without hesitance. He ran in, and despite his injuries, he saved me. He was always the shy one... always the pacifist.

Always wanting to talk things out rather than fight.

After I could no longer see his body, I staggered forward. I walked through the snowstorm, not knowing where to go. For the first time in my life, I was truly alone. If I looked back now, hoping to see a white wolf loping behind me with a huge smirk on his face, there would be none. I walked on.

I walked on for hours without stopping. I walked until I could no longer feel my paws, as the pads of my paw began to freeze up and tear due to my relentless march.

And even then, I refused to stop moving.

At last, when I could no longer control my body, when my vision was clouded by the frost hanging above my eyes did I collapse. On the snow, my black fur being coated by the white snow. My breaths becoming weaker and weaker as my eyes refused to stay open. My mind refusing to stay awake as I began to black out.

_Aatu! Come on!_

Shiroi?

_Everyone's here waiting. It's beautiful here..._

Where are you?

_In Paradise, silly! _

...

_Are you tired Aatu?_

Yes... I thought. So tired...

I closed my eyes and listened to the voice inside my head. For some reason, despite the snow falling on top of my body, I felt nothing but warmth. A warm tingly feeling inside me.

I smiled.

_I'm glad you're here._


End file.
